


Ring

by ivorybyrd



Series: Beneath the Water [2]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Prequel, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: Hitomi meets Tamaki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt on Tumblr for the Escaflowne Fandom: "Ring"

Everything fell to the floor, a whole manuscript. All 145 pages that were once in a neat orderly stack. 

She had dropped her coffee and instinctually she tried to save her laptop. Her elbow knocked the open folder off the desk. The papers were the first to slide out and onto the floor. 

Hitomi fell to her knees and started grabbing at each page trying to stuff them into the folder again before her students would file in. She glanced up just as another teacher passed, stopped and leaned in through the door. 

He quickly shuffled in, and nodded his head to her and crouched down and helped her out. “Are you ok?” he asked. 

Hitomi smiled, “Yes, first sub job and I’m already a mess.” 

“You’ll do great,” he was able to get most of them in a mostly nice stack. “What is this?” he had glanced down at the top page. 

She quickly pulled it from him, “I have to run this to a publisher during lunch, nothing really important.” 

He smiled, “Togua, Tamaki by the way.” He put his hand out to her. 

Hitomi flushed, “Sorry, Kanzaki, Hitomi.” 

He left her after helping her stand. 

 

When the first period ended he had rushed back in. “Where is the rest of this story?” he asked, eagerness in his voice. He had one page, not even the first. 

Hitomi just stared, suddenly forgetting her native language. 

“Did you write this?” he asked, and a smile spread across his features. “Please tell me you have more.” 

She balked and nodded, “Y-yes, but its not very good.” 

“I read one page, and I’d love to read the rest,” he said. “Please?” 

She had been sitting, thankful, or she’d have collapsed. “Um, sure.” She handed him the manuscript that hadn't yet been re-organized. 

Togua smiled. “I’ll put it in order when I’m done, thank you.” 

She watched him turn away and head out the door filing through the papers. 

 

He had convinced her to publish, he pushed her to continue the story that she had lived herself. Only her character Aina, had taken her place. He gushed about the love he had for the characters, and how Van reminded him of himself as a teen, impetuous and arrogant. He laughed it off and she started to fall in love. 

It didn't take long, or that’s what she thought. He could have fallen in love with her before she realized it herself. He sat with her after rejection letters, and bought her dinner. He brought her a bottle of wine when she was finally accepted. They celebrated when her first book hit the first place in best sellers. 

When the second book was released, it hit the top spot with it’s older sibling. 

He knelt down on one knee. “Marry me, Hitomi.” 

The ring was modest, but that’s what she wanted. She didn't think of Gaea, she didn't think of Van, she had long since began to believe it was just a story. A vivid dream that made her who she was. 

She married him. 

 

Hitomi rotated the ring on her finger. She still wore it, so as she sat in the grass on Gaea, she could only think of Tamaki, she was worried about his shrine. Who would take care of it, and would he be mad that she never told him the truth?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
